


Movie Night

by Applefall



Series: Fall Out Apartment [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, joe is annoyed, patrick and pete act like a sappy couple, pete talks about andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's going to leave if they make another sound. Seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to start a series call fall out apartment and this was born

Sitting next to a couple was really fucking annoying. The calf eyes and the soft giggles were really getting to be too much for Joe. Of course, he wouldn't outright tell it to their faces, because then they might kick Joe out and he'd have to abandon his free beer.

Joe can feel Pete prod his side. "How's the beer dude?" He asks brightly. Joe risks a look at the two of them and pretends to throw up at the sight of them. Patrick is pretty much in his lap, threading his fingers in Pete's hair. Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to this whole movie night thing.

But he wouldn't pass it up, in the month after he'd moved in and met the two of them, he'd become fast friends with them. Pete was funny and always kept him laughing, though he did have his darker moments. From what Joe knows, Pete attempted suicide and Patrick saved him. 

While Pete's loud and an idiot, Patrick can be almost stoic and serious. He's learned that Pete is the more romantic one. Joe's seen Pete in the hallway with flowers more times than he can count. Joe knows they're deeply in love and he's genuinely happy. 

"It's great, man." Joe answers and takes another gulp. Beside him Patrick makes a soft, breathy noise. Joe freezes. "Oh my god, if you two are going to fuck just kick me out and do it." Joe groans. Seriously. He really likes the two of them but they totally went out of their way to make Joe uncomfortable. Or maybe they were always like that.

"That's a great idea, Patrick do you want-" Pete's cut off by a snort and a very decisive, "No."

They're quiet for a while, all three getting sucked into the movie. When Joe glances over next, Patrick's slumped against Pete and dozing, head falling and jerking back up every so often. Pete catches his eye and then his whiskey eyes light up.

"Trohman, how do you feel about drummers?" Pete asks, careful to not be too loud. Joe raises an eyebrow. Drummers? They're hot. Definitely hot. "Specifically drummers with lots and lots of tattoos." 

Joe nods. Of course. He's not an idiot. "What are you saying?" He asks warily. This wouldn't be the first time he's been victim to Pete's antics.

"I know this dude whose a drummer and he has lots of tattoos. He's gay." Pete sing-songs and Patrick grumbles on his shoulder. Okay, Joe's definitely interested. "I can arrange a date." Pete grins and Joe shrugs.

"Why not?" Joe tells him. Pete fist pumps and shakes Patrick awake. Patrick makes a sleepy noise and Joe can't help but laugh. "Baby, tell Joe about Andy!" Patrick yawns and stretches before turning to Joe.

"He's badass. He's more buff than Pete." Patrick begins sleepily and nudges Pete's shoulder. "And Pete is super buff," he adds with an almost dreamy sigh. "Anyways, he's vegan and he drums. Also, his voice doesn't suit him."

"What do you mean?" Joe asks, a little confused. Both Patrick and Pete laugh.

"You'll see! That is, if you're up for a blind-date." Pete says. Joe nods. "Cool. We've been trying to hook him up with someone, anyone, for the past few months. I wonder how long it's been since he even got laid." 

Joe chuckles, though he doesn't really have that much of a right to. He hasn't gotten laid in forever. Instead, he relies on his fucking right hand and a small bottle of lotion. Add that to the fact Joe can sometimes hear a certain couple being extremely loud and you have a sexually frustrated Joe. Actually, not sometimes. Every night. It's not like he's attracted to either of them, maybe Patrick a little, he'd have to confess, but it's hard to ignore those noises.

They watch the movie for a while longer until Joe starts to doze off. A quick glance sideways shows that Patrick is asleep with his head in Pete's lap. Pete's awake, but he never really sleeps.

Joe lets himself drift off thinking about Andy, the vegan drummer with tattoos.


End file.
